iValentine's Day
by Caaro13
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Freddie está dispuesto a revelarle a Sam lo que siente por ella. ¿Cual será su reacción? Mi primer fic y one-shot. Si no te gusta Seddie no lo leas :B


**Hello! Este en mi primer fic y primer one-shot. Disfruntelo :B**

Freddie POV

Llego a la escuela decidido. Os diré la verdad, estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett. Si, la chica que me hace daño tanto sicológico como físico me tiene loco. Y hoy pienso decirlo. Y como es el día del amor, le regalare unas cositas… Un ramo de rosas… Unos chocolates… Y un bote de pollo frito. Le he escrito una nota para dejarla en su casillero. Seré un admirador secreto que la citara… en la salida de emergencia. Espero que ella no descubra que soy yo, pero, la vi escuchar una conversación mía con los chicos así que no creo que sospeche.

FLASHBACK.

Estábamos conversando y, Gibby, mi compañero de ciencias Robbie, Shane y Marcus, otro chico de mi clase de Ciencias.

-Chicos… ¿Cuál creen que sería un lugar ideal para citar a Wendy?- Dijo Robbie

-Eso depende del ambiente que quieras- dijo Marcus.

-Pues necesito un ambiente romántico-

-¿Un restaurante?- propuse.

-Muy común. Otra cosa- dijo Robbie indicando con el dedo a todos

-¿Un campo de rosas?- propuso Shane.

-Muy cursi- dijo Robbie fastidiado

-Ehhh… una banca del parque en una noche estrellada- sugirió Gibby, quien también estaba en la conversación. Entonces me di cuenta de que Carly y Sam escuchaban todo desde su casillero.

-¡Es muy común y muy cursi!- dijo Robbie algo enojado -Definitivamente no servimos para lugares románticos-

-Bueno, llévala a un lugar oscuro pero lindo como…no sé… ¿una salida de emergencia?-

-No lo encuentro romántico- dije yo. Las salidas de emergencia son un lugar romántico solo para Sam y yo. Wow, que posesivo soy.

-Aunque Marcus tiene razón, no es ni común ni cursi- dijo Shane. Quería golpearlo. Interfería en mis planes.

-Tal vez sería mejor que llevaras a Wendy debajo del puente- dije apresuradamente sin pensar muy bien lo que dije -cero común cero cursi- Todo me miraron con caras raras.

-Ehhh…- dijo Marcus.

-Mira, si lo adornas, rocías desodorante ambiental de un aroma agradable y listo- dije yo.

-Pero eso dañará el medio ambiente- dijo Shane.

-Pero que use uno que contamine poco- dije yo.

-Creo que Benson tiene razón- dijo Robbie. Wow. Mis planes estaban funcionando.

-¿Entonces harás eso?- pregunto Gibby extrañado.

-Creo- dijo Robbie cuando toco el timbre y todos nos fuimos a clases.

FIN FLASHBACK

Bueno es hora de poner la carta en el casillero de Sam. Espero que acepte mi cita. Y espero que Carly, quien sabe todos mis planes, no vaya a decir que soy yo.

Sam POV

Ha terminado la primera hora. Me he dirigido a mi casillero con Carly y me encontré con una carta.

-¡Oh Sam!- dijo Carly entusiasmada -¡Una Carta del día de San Valentín!-

-¡Por favor! ¡Es una estupidez!- le dije. Odio cuando se emociona por estupideces. Me da lo mismo el día de San Valentín. Leí la carta. Decía lo siguiente:

"_Querida Sam._

_He estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo sin que te des cuenta. No dejo de pensar en ti. Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Por eso, hoy, que es el día de San Valentín, me gustaría verte en la salida de emergencia del edificio de Carly a eso de las 6 de la tarde. Me han recomendado ese lugar ;) _

_Te espero_

_Besos_

_Tu admirador secreto"_

-¡Déjame verla!- dijo Carly arrebatándome la carta de mis manos. No me importo porque yo no iba a ir. Menos sabiendo lo que ocurrió ahí con cierto idiota.

-Awww- dijo Carly -¿Irás verdad?

-Claro que no y tú sabes por qué- le dije.

-Pero igual deberías ir aunque te guste… ya sabes quién- me susurró

Hacía un tiempo le había revelado a Carly mis sentimientos por…alguien. La verdad yo amo a Freddie Benson. ¡AHHH! No me gusta decirlo. El me odia y la verdad no tengo esperanzas de que algún día seamos más que amigos. Por eso quiero olvidarlo

-Hace unos días escuche una conversación entre unos chicos y hablaban de una cita en alguna salida de emergencia. No quiero que uno de esos idiotas sea mi "admirador secreto"- dije haciendo con las manos las comillas

-Sam… dijiste que te querías olvidar de Freddie. Tal vez te ayude a olvidarlo-

-¿Tú crees?- le dije. Esta chica siempre me convence. No sé que tendrá Carly, pero siempre me convence.

-Si, además si no te gusta quién sea lo mandas al diablo y listo- me aconsejo.

-Ok. Lo lograste Carly Shay asisti-

-¡Wiii! ¡Iras a la cita con… esa persona!- Tenía que interrumpirme. Y tengo la sensación de que Carly sabe quien será mi cita.

-¡Carly Shay! ¡Tú sabes quién es mi cita!-

-Ehhh...no. ¿Como crees que podría saber?- No sabe mentir. Ella sabe quién es así que tendré que sacarle la verdad.

-¡Dímelo!- Chillé

-No te lo diré- Apenas termino de decir diré toco el timbre. Malditos timbres. Siempre interrumpen las conversaciones. Y desgraciadamente, la clase que viene no la tengo con ella.

-Después me lo dirás- le dije para irme al clase de Historia.

-¡Nunca!-me gritó. Ohhh Carly. Siempre dice lo mismo pero siempre termina diciendo lo que sabe.

Freddie POV

Estoy en mi casa. Son las 5 de la tarde. Decidi ir al departamento de Carly para no levantar sospechas. Llegué y vi como mis amigas discutían y corrían por el apartamento.

-¡Me has evitado todo el día!- Gritó la rubia siguiendo a Carly con una almohada en la mano.

-¡Si no lo hubiera hecho ya sabrías quien es tu cita!- exclamó Carly huyendo. Entendí todo. De seguro a Carly se le había salido que lo sabía y Sam estaría dispuesta a sacarle la verdad.

-¡Chicas! ¡Por qué discuten!- dije. Obviamente tenía que fingir que yo no sabía nada. Ellas pararon de correr y me miraron con una cara de cansancio. Habían estado corriendo bastante.

-¡A Sam le ha llegado una invitación para el día de San Valentín!- dijo Carly mientras se agachaba para que no le llegara la almohada que lanzó Sam.

-¡Y tu sabes quién es!- gritó Sam mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

-Sí y no te lo diré- dijo Carly.

-No pueden pelear por eso- le dije- Yo venía a decirles que no puedo ensayar el show porque debo salir con mamá-

-En todo caso Sam tiene que ir a su cita- dijo Carly

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Sam! ¡Son las 5:10 de la tarde! ¡Tengo que arreglarte!- chilló la castaña

-No quiero-

-Vamos a mi habitación a arreglarte- dijo Carly tratando de arrastrarla

-¡No!- Gritó Sam. Entonces me di media vuelta, abrí la puerta y me fui de ahí. Bajé a comprar los regalos de Sam. Flores, chocolates y pollo frito…

Sam POV

No logré sacarle la verdad a Carly. Intente en todo momento, pero ella no me lo dijo. Ahora voy a la salida de emergencia. Terrible. Al menos voy vestida como yo quiero. Le dije a Carly que me arreglaría si me decía quien era mi cita. Pues bien, no me lo dijo así que voy igual como en la escuela. Estoy llegando a la escalera de incendios. No está muy adornada. Solo tiene un ramo de flores. Lo tomé y vi una carta que decía.

"_Mira detrás de ti"_

Sentí muchos nervios pero aun así mire atrás y vi a la persona que jamás imagine que vería.

Freddie POV

-Hola- dije nervioso. Yo me había preparado para lo que iba a decirle cuando se diera vuelta pero me quede en blanco y solo pude decir un simple hola.

-Hola- me dijo ella.

-Feliz día de San Valentín- le dije dándole una cajita de chocolates.

-Freddie… ¿Qué significa todo esto?- dijo ella tirando los chocolates al suelo

-Bueno…- no alcance a decir nada cuando Sam se me abalanzo dándome unos golpes.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esta forma?- gritó Sam casi llorando.

-Yo fui el que te escribió la carta- dije mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?- dijo la rubia parándose

-Sam, yo estoy enamorado de ti- le dije -Créeme-

Sam POV.

¡¿Que está enamorado de mi? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué?

-Yo…- No alcance a decir 2 palabras cuando sentí los labios de Freddie en los míos. Me gustan sus labios. Mucho. Demasiado.

-Sam… ¿tu… quieres… ser…mi… novia?- dijo el tartamudeando.

-Ehhh…Supongo- le dije sin pensar muy bien lo que dije

-¿Enserio?- me dijo. Lo miré a los ojos. Tenían una chispa especial. El enserio me amaba.

-Sí, enserio- le dije poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras el ponía sus manos en mi cintura -Yo también estoy enamorada de ti-

-Wow, eso es excelente- dijo el dándome otro beso.

-Así que Carly sabía todo esto- le dije

-Gracias a dios no lo dijo-

-Gracias a dios no te dijo que yo estaba enamorada de ti-

-¿Ella lo sabía?- me dijo sorprendido.

-Sip- Entonces le di otro beso

-Te traje pollo frito-

-¿Aparte de ti?- le pregunté

-Sí, ¿Quieres?-

-Por supuesto-

-Pues vamos a buscarlo- dijo él rompiendo el abrazo y tomándome de la mano.

-Espera, se nos queda algo- le dije tomando las flores y los chocolates que quedaron en el suelo. El solo sonrío. Entonces lo besé.

-Feliz Día de San Valentín-

**¿Lindo? ¿Terrible? Lo escribí ayer en mi celular durante un paseo. Gracias por leer :B**

**PD: Me gustan los reviews. Si quieres déjame uno. Y si no quieres igual xD**


End file.
